


darling hold my hand

by foolforyourlove



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuties, Fluff, I Tried, M/M, POV Derek, hand holding, i don't know this is my first work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 14:39:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6427990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foolforyourlove/pseuds/foolforyourlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It seemed so small, but it meant so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	darling hold my hand

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so bad at summaries oh god

They were laying on Stiles' bed, just doing nothing. Of course Stiles' was rambling on about something pointless, as per usual.  
"...and, Der, did you know that the original Star Wars film was..." Derek stopped listening to his voice and instead was concentrating on Stiles' lips. They moved a mile a minute, barely pausing for breath. Derek flicked his gaze up to Stiles' eyes. His beautiful eyes with chocolate infused with amber and gold and all the most beautiful shades of brown Derek could think of. They were anything but 'boring brown'. 

To any other people, lying next to Stiles' as he spoke in a continued stream of words about how Han Solo and Luke Skywalker were actually in love, would seem as interesting as watching paint dry, to Derek it was nothing short of paradise.

Stiles' was pressed into Derek's side, and their hands would have been next to each other if Stiles' wasn't using his to illustrate his story dramatically. Derek wanted nothing more than to grab one of Stiles' hands (God, those things were amazing. He genuinely wondered if they were designed by angles. One day he would have to personally thank and/or congratulate Sheriff Stilinski). 

"Derek!" Derek was snapped out of seating intently at Stiles' hands when Stiles had leaped up and shouted his name. 

"What?" He asked.

"What do you think? Are they in love?" Derek's expression was still one of confusion. Before he can speak, Stiles sighs, exasperated. "Were you even listening?!"

"Uh...yes, they clearly are," Derek responds, hoping that he said the right thing.

"Thank you! I'm so glad you see sense," Stiles says, flopping back down on the bed. "If you disagreed then I would seriously consider breaking up with you." Derek snorts.

A comfortable silence settled between them, and Derek's hand slowly found it's way to Stiles', and entwined them. Stiles stared at Derek, before a small smile graced his lips. It was the first time they had held hands, and although it seemed like a small, mundane gesture, it was intimate enough for them. Stiles rested his head on Derek's shoulder and ran his thumb over Derek's hand. 

Derek had never remembered being so happy.


End file.
